The present invention refers to a heat exchanger and use thereof.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,078, there is known a heat exchanger with a rolled-up flexible tubing mat which carries a heat transfer medium and a mat of rubberized horsehair which covers the tubing and assumes the function of spacer means for the individual convolutions of the rolled-up tubing mat. This matting of rubberized horsehair is disposed at the highest cross sectional point of the tubing, and thus does not fill the spaces therebetween. Heat exchangers of this type are used in form of a roll within a tank filled with a phase change material which changes its phase between solid and liquid within the operating temperature range for the heat exchanger. Depending on the direction of the phase change, great quantities of heat are either released or bound during the phase change.
German publication DE-OS 36 43 668 discloses an apparatus for storing and/or transferring heat, with at least one conduit for a heat transfer medium guided and supported in or at a base body which includes at least an external surface for the heat transfer between the surrounding and a heat transfer medium and is designed as weblike or mat-like rollable material. The base body includes at least one layer of a concrete-like, at least partly polymer containing material by which the conduit is guided and is in heat-conducting contact therewith, with the external surface, which is provided for the heat transfer, being partly formed by this layer. An external surface of the base body may also be covered by a layer of heat insulating material. Since the base body is rollable, the integrated conduits are made of a plastic material of suitable elasticity. The cement-polymer concrete can be imparted with a quasi rubber-elastic behavior so as to be adaptable to randomly geometric shapes. The apparatus according to DE-OS 36 43 668 can be used as heating element or cooling element; however, is not suitable for walking thereupon. The concrete-type material shows good bonding properties for enhancing the connection between the structural elements for attaining larger structural elements. The favorable bonding properties of this known apparatus are also supposed to facilitate the covering with tiles.